Onslaught
by Predator3000
Summary: Reader X Hatsune Miku fanfiction. The reader attends one of Hatsune Miku’s concerts and afterwards they hook up. However after that something goes wrong and they both need to work together to fix their relationship.


I sat outside near the rear exit of the venue having a cigarette with my friend Matt. We had attended a Hatsune Miku concert there just a few hours ago and now we're waiting to get an opportunity to meet her. I pulled the tranquilizer right out of my bag and discussed with him our plan one last time. Since around two months ago when we bought our tickets we had been planing to rape Miku. We realized if we waited for her to leave and then had one of us strike up a conversation with her the other could easily knock her out. After that we just had to get her to my apartment and tie her up then she was ours.

Just as I finished putting the tranquilizer into a syringe Miku exited. I quickly rushed to place the now empty container for the tranquilizer in my bag as Matt went over to go talk to her. I allowed the conversation to go on for quite awhile as crew members exited the building. However as it went on the conversation became flirtier and flirtier. By the time we were ready to leave that whore Miku wanted to suck off Matt and swallow his cum despite just meeting him. He convinced her to have a threesome with him and me at my apartment and she agreed. I realized I wouldn't need the syringe to get her to my house so I just put it away for the moment.

Miku let us ride in her limo despite my apartment being walking distance. This was just a front for her to get down our pants however. As soon as we were moving she began to suck on Matt's neck and reach into his pants for his dick. Matt being a virgin, having only fucked a couple of dead bodies with me and never a live girl was buying into her little slutty game. Miku managed to pull out his fully erect cock from his skinny jeans and began to jerk him off. She turned to me to try and start the same process however I thrusted my face into hers and began to make out with her. Her wet juicy tongue felt amazing as it slid up and down against mine. I pulled on her tie to move her toward me with one hand and unbuttoned her shirt with the other. At this time she took her hand off Matt's dick and he moved down to satisfy her pussy. He decided to record a sex tape on his phone so he turned it on and attempted to hide it from her.

He filmed me making out with her, then I helped her take off her shirt revealing her lack of a bra. I then squeezed on her breast. It felt so squishy and warm in my hand I couldn't help but let go and begin to suck it. Matt then panned the camera down to show him pulling up her skirt and the her panties. As he peeled off the panties however a dick was revealed. The sight of her floppy dick being pulled out is something I will never forget. It made both us insanely hard and made us want to fuck Miku even more.

After getting a good shot of the cock he moved the camera around to show him sucking on it. He gave a sloppy blowjob as he had never given one before. It still had an effect on Miku as she began to moan and grasp his head, controlling it to make sure he sucked her everywhere she wanted him to. I quickly got bored of just sucking her nipples after hearing that reaction Matt had gotten out of her and forced her to stand up out of her seat. Matt stopped sucking her and stood up, getting ready for what I wanted to do. I unzipped my pants and took off my underwear. As I pulled out my dick I began to line it up with Miku's asshole instead of her pussy to surprise her. Matt did the same but for her vagina. We then both thrusted at the same time. I felt the most soft and squishy asshole my penis had ever embraced and went wild. Somehow after all the guys this ho had been fucking it still felt so new. Somehow Matt was able to hold his hand out and keep it steady despite the experience. Because of this he got the perfect shot of both of us fucking Miku at the same time. Every thrust she would let out a little moan and her cock wiggled around Matt's chest. Eventually we both needed to cum. She said we would have to pull out. I said I would however didn't plan on it. I started to squeeze her nipples and her moaning became uncontrollable as well as the movement of her dick. She started to spray breast milk all over Matt. I only wish I was the one who got to be sprayed by her beautiful breasts. It made Matt so hard he instantly filled her vagina with cum. She looked angry so he quickly stopped the video.

"What the fuck! I'm a world wide star a nobody like you can't get me pregnant!" With that she shoved him away. Since the car was moving he fell to the ground. Since I was behind Miku I pulled out then put her in a choke hold.

"We made you a star by talking about you and buying your shitty albums! I" shouted as she struggled to breathe.

"Treat us with some respect whore." With that I began to massage my dick around her vagina and she knew what I was doing. She struggled with me however couldn't do anything. Matt got up and in front of her opened up pornhub and began to upload the sex tape from his phone. I then pushed my dick in still keeping her in a choke hold. She was practically foaming at the mouth in anger however began to cry from the lack of oxygen.

"How do you like that whore!" Shouted Matt as he pressed the upload button. He then opened up his email and began to send the link to as many news sources as he could. She tried to beg him to stop however couldn't speak as she was choking out. Her tears began to run down my arm which was firmly planted on her neck. The feeling made me organism, it had been to long once I felt a woman's tears. She began to exclaim managing to say she "wasn't ready to be a mother" or something like that. It came at a cost though as after that she passed out. We threw her in the seat and then dressed ourselves then her. As we carried her into my apartment her driver didn't seem to care and just speeded off.

She slept for a few hours. In that time we managed to get all our equipment and tie up Miku. Her naked body had its arms stuck together behind her back. Next to her lay an old bone saw which would be used to cut off her limbs. Next to that was my M7 bayonet, my grandfather had disembowled many a gook with it so I knew it was trust worthy. Finally I had my treasured machete, I had used this to cut off the head of every girl I had killed, leaving them preserved in the basement of my girlfriend's mom's summer house which she never visited after the two of them had a falling out.

"I'm sorry about everything I said!" Miku's pleaded as she balled

"I'd love to have your children and I won't tell anyone about this!" Miku said looking adorable as she lay there crying and begging.

"I'll even marry one of you I swear!" Miku said Lying in her own tears.

"Just let me go..." with that she finished.

Silently I made my way over to her holding the bone saw. I forced her into the puddle of tears face first and attempted to spread her legs knowing she would resist.

"Stop! No! No more!" She screached as she kicked. I wanted to show her I wasn't having any of that. I passed the saw to Matt and held her leg still for him. As he reached in she shouted in pain. By the time he hit the bone the amount of tears was nearly double. She no longer could move that leg so I decided to look her in the eyes.

As I laid down on the ground in front of her mockingly I stared into her eyes. She was screeching the whole time in pain. With her mouth wide open. I spat and launched spit into her mouth. I began to laugh as she cried harder.

We did the same thing to her other leg as well so she couldn't kick. We made her our personal onahole. I gagged her and when ever me or Matt got bored we would fuck her in the pussy and cum with no complaints. After he left I did some finishing touches, cutting off her arms, burning the left over limbs in acid, cleaning up the blood, and bandaging the wounds. I kept her gagged under my bed where she cries all day until the next time she was filled with cum. The news talked about her sex tape over and over again, never bringing up her disapearence assuming it to be in shame after the world found out she was a futa.

One day a couple months later I decided to cut off some of Miku's hair to sell. She was visibly pregnant so I knew I needed to kill her soon anyway, I had promised Matt he could keep the torso as a sex toy for as long as he wanted and he was getting impatient too. I let her hair flow down for the first time and a feeling came over me. Seeing her blue hair down drove me crazy. I came back with my knife, a machete, and a drill instead of a razor. I placed her on top of my fully erect penis and she knew something was up. I started moving her up and down on my length. I swear her vagina never felt so good. All of a sudden something came over me and I grabbed the knife I had brought. I sliced open her chest just to watch the guts spill out in front of me. As the organs sagged onto my chest I came inside her and threw her on the ground. By some miracle she was still conscious and was trying to beg through the gag. I took my drill and took it through her frontal lobe but she wouldn't shut her whore mouth, my cock was still rock hard after seeing her with her hair down and I stuck my dick in that hole.

"No not there please stop! You'll kill me!" She screached finally breaking free of her gag.

"Good" I said pushing through more and more. I felt her brain bend around my dick and it felt amazing. I came almost instantly.

"Oh my god! I can feel your hot cum in my brain!" Miku cried out while tears formed in her eyes.

I got the machete and lifted it up aiming for her neck. I let her sit there for a while and react till she stopped and just cried. With that I sliced off her head. I looked down at her tearful eyes in her final moment and found myself even harder. I moved my dick into her throat and using blood as lube gave myself a reverse blowjob. It felt amazing to finally have a girl other then my girlfriend spit out my semen instead of swallowing it.

I stitched together the hole in the stomach I had made while I waited for the blood to drain from Miku's head. I called Matt and he told me he would be over soon. I picked up the head and her hair accessories and went into the bathroom. I collected her hair into pigtails and attached her accessories. I then moved her bangs to cover the hole I had made in her forehead. Matt showed up as I finished and I invited him over to show how to properly clean out the fingerprints and cum form her body. When I finished doing it I told him to make room in his freezer to keep it preserved. I moved the Miku head to the freezer and walked over to my book. As Matt left I flipped the page, right next to the page on Yuki Yuna (which contained pictures of her pregnant and hogtied while I skull fucked her) and the page on Athena Cykes (my next victim) there it was. I put in a printed out screenshot from the sex tape of her getting came in as well as a Polaroid I took of her being jerked off by me while she cries. Later I might get a few pictures of the decapitated head for now I'll just pick up the red pen and cross out her name just like I did to Yuna's and just like I will to Athena's. It's my way of showing they're dead.


End file.
